Soulmates
by soulm8
Summary: "We will be each other's soulmate forever." This is my version of the Yi Jung-Gaeul story, this will start on the last episode shown in the series.
1. Chapter 1  He's Back

CHAPTER 1: HE'S BACK

"You're still putting too much pressure on your hands."

"Yi Jung, sunbae!" Gaeul cannot believe that the man who had occupied her heart and mind for the last 4 years is now in front of her, flashing his cutest smile, and making his 2-fingers signature hand gesture.

Gaeul's student suddenly stand and asked, "Mister, who are you?"

Another cute girl asked, "Did you come from overseas?"

"Yes." Yi Jung amusedly answered.

"Then, did you happen to come from Sweden?"

"Wow, you're so bright little girl."

"So, you're teacher's boyfriend, she said that her boyfriend is in Sweden and…." Gaeul had to cover the mouth of the little girl, blushing and giving Yi Jung an awkward smile.

Yi Jung then offered to help the students to mold their clays, to divert the mood and help Gaeul overcome her awkwardness. For the next hour, Yi Jung busied himself helping Gaeul with her class' art activity. The students cannot help but giggle on how Gaeul will smile and blush every time Yi Jung looks at her.

Yi Jung's phone suddenly rings and excused himself.

The smile on Gaeul's lips vanished when she saw Yi Jung smiling with whoever that person on the other line.

Gaeul felt sad, thinking that maybe Yi Jung just simply want to fulfill his promise of looking for her first upon coming back, that's why he showed up on her class.

Meanwhile, Yi Jung is busy waving goodbye to the last student who left.

Gaeul pretended being busy on her books and materials when she saw Yi Jung going back inside the room.

"Gaeul, are you okay?"

"Don't mind me, I am fine." Gaeul answered forcing a smile.

"Uhm.. I actually planned something very important, but it's Ji Hoo who called earlier, Jun Pyo is back and wants to make his proposal to Jan Di. Seems like we are needed there, would you mind going with me there?"

'So it's Ji Hoo sunbae, not any other girl' Gaeul thought, smiling to her foolishness a while ago.

"Hey Gaeul! Did I say something funny?"

"No, no. Let's go?" Gaeul said, walking ahead of Yi Jung.

Yi Jung just smiled, 'she really never fails to amuse me'.


	2. Chapter 2  Seeing her again

Chapter 2: SEEING HER AGAIN

"Jan Di, I am so happy for you"

The ladies, sitting on the couch can't stop giggling and laughing with each other, while the F4 are catching up with each other's activities in the mini-bar.

The 6 of them decided to go to the F4 lounge after Jun Pyo's proposal.

"Yo! Yi Jung, why are you with Gaeul, huh? I thought you just came back?"

"Yo! Yi Jung?"

"Eh, what is it?"

JI Hoo just smiled knowingly, while Woo Bin has to repeat his question because Yi Jung is busy staring on someone cutely laughing with Jan Di.

Yi Jung just smiled as an answer.

Ji Hoo stand up after a while, "hey, I have to go, I still need to catch some sleep. We still have medical mission tomorrow."

The other three also stood up and just decided to call it a night.

"Hey Jan Di, let's go, Noona wants to see you. I'll just call your parents."

Jan Di just decided not to argue since she also want to be with Jun Pyo and meet his sister again.

"Gaeul, I'll just send you home." Yi Jung offered.

"Yah, Yi Jung sunbae!" Jan Di reacted. "Gaeul, just call me, if he doesn't treat you well, okay?"

"Jan Di, it's okay." Gaeul beamed.

Yi Jung and Gaeul kept silent during the trip, just secretly glancing to each other once in a while.

"Here we are." Yi Jung broke the silence when they stopped in front of Gaeul's house.

"Thanks for the ride. Drive home safely. Goodnight, sunbae." Gaeul got off the car and was about to enter their gate.

"Gaeul!"

When she turned around, her face met Yi Jung's chest, enveloping her into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much. Can I just hold you like this for a few minutes? I've wanted to hug you when I first saw you this afternoon, but I guess I lost my chance. " Yi Jung chuckled.

Gaeul felt so happy, just nod in agreement and hugged him back.


	3. Chapter 3 New Queen

Chapter 3: "NEW QUEEN"

"Jun Pyo, Mama and Papa are in the lanai, let's go?"

Jan Di got nervous, this will be the first time that she will meet again the witch since their encounter in the hospital; and meeting Jun Pyo's father made her more uneasy because she hadn't met him before. But her anxiousness subsides when Jun Pyo held her hand.

"Eh, I'm just here, nothing to worry. Okay?" Jan Di nodded.

"They are here." Jun Hee announced.

"Hello Jan Di," Jun Pyo's mom walked towards her, "I know that I did not treat you well in the past, I apologize."

Jun Pyo's mom hugged Jan Di and whispered, "Thank you for not giving up on my son, and for making him happy."

The two ladies are almost into tears, when Jun Pyo's dad speaks.

"Ehem, don't I also deserve a hug from my handkerchief, this is the first time that we will formally meet."

"Sir, is that really you? What happened? I'm very happy that you are okay now."

Jan Di becomes so cheerful seeing the man again, ran to him and gave him a light hug.

The three people around them got really surprised. But Jun Pyo more than being stunned, felt so much happiness, seeing his family and her lady love in a very engaging situation.


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion and Confession

Chapter 4: CONFUSION AND CONFESSION

Gaeul woke up early, she's a little excited, Yi Jung told her the night before that he'll pick her up today. Yi Jung came a later that afternoon.

"Hello Gaeul" flashing his cute smile.

"Hello sunbae" Gaeul blushed, seeing that smile for her.

Yi Jung assisted her getting in the car, put the seatbelt for her, and go to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Gaeul asked after Yi Jung fastened his seatbelt.

"You'll see." Yi Jung smiled. "Let's eat first."

They went to a very cozy restaurant. And as always, Yi Jung got so much attention from the girls. Gaeul felt uncomfortable of the girls' stare at her, but he felt more uneasy when she felt Yi Jung's hand at her back and saw him looking unto her. She smirk at him to hide her nervousness, that made Yi Jung chuckle.

They traveled for almost 30-minutes then stopped in a very familiar place.

"Do you still remember this place?"

Gaeul nodded. How can she forgot this place, this is where Yi Jung indirectly asked her to wait for him.

"Do you think I'm now like a fully processed jar ready for any difficulties? When I left for Sweden, I realized that I'll be 4 years older when I return here, I am not getting any younger and since I think I've already found my soulmate, I'm planning to get my life on the right track sooner or later" he suddenly blurted out, smiling, after they have seated in front of the kiln.

Gaeul was dumbfounded on what he said. She felt like, she was the one inside the kiln enduring the 1300 degrees heat. She felt like crying.

"I am not sure if she can accept a person like me, womanizer and cold-blooded, and I am thinking that she doesn't deserve someone like me, but there's no harm in trying right?"

Gaeul just looked at him and nod then focused her attention on the kiln, feeling hurt and sad but wanting to be happy for Yi Jung for finally finding his one true love, 'Maybe he really found his soul mate, with his expression; he's really sincere on what he's feeling… I envy that girl, she's really lucky to be loved by him.'

They were silent for few minutes; Gaeul is lost in her thoughts, while Yi Jung is looking at her intently, assessing her reaction.

"Gaeul," Yi Jung has to tug her lightly to call her attention, "won't you say anything?"

She forced a smile. "I'm happy for you, sunbae, you see I am right, you also believe on soul mate, now that you have found her."

Yi Jung smiled, and smirk when he heard what she said next.

"I'm glad you've found her in Sweden" Gaeul said just to say something, but the truth is she's no longer interested; all she wants is to go home, away from him.

Yi Jung grinned and started narrating about his soul mate, as his story goes, the more it become familiar to Gaeul.

"… she has taught me to do everything as to not regret anything… and four years ago, I told her that I will look for her first when I come back, and now I'm back, I want to ask her to be with me." As Yi Jung finished his story, he looked into her, and before she can react, he's already sliding a simple yet elegant band on her finger, and asking her to put on his finger the matching band.

Gaeul slid the matching band into Yi Jung's finger while looking at him.

With all sincerity, Yi Jung held both of her hands, "Gaeul, my past four years have been like forever waiting for this moment. I've waited for four years to finally tell you how much you mean to me, and how much I love you."

Gaeul just hugged him, crying and smiling at the same time, and very happy.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to say "I love you too?"

Gaeul laughed and release from their embrace, "I, Chu Gaeul, love you too So Yi Jung, and I'm willing to accept you for who you are, but be sure that you will never ever go back to being playboy, huh?" Gaeul ended with a pout that tempt Yi Jung to cup her face onto his hands, and shared with her their first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet :

Chapter 5: SWEET

"Gaeul!"

The F3 almost jump off their seats. They all agreed to meet in the F4 lounge, everybody are already there except for Yi Jung and Gaeul, who came together holding hands, which made Jan Di screamed.

"Gaeul, what's happening?"

The couple didn't let go each other's hand, ignore Jan Di's question and instead gave her a big grin, showing their fingers with identical bands.

"Well… everyone, I am officially letting you know today that Gaeul has already agreed to be with me." Yi Jung proudly announced, while Gaeul blushed.

"Finally… Hey, bro, just don't forget that Jan Di has her deadly flying kick so you better behave." Woo Bin remarked that gave everyone a good laugh.

Jan Di hugged her best friend and whispered, "I'm glad, you have also found your happiness."

It was a Saturday, Gaeul, and as promised visits the porridge shop to help.

"Hello?"

"How's my Gaeul? I miss you." She blushed hearing that voice.

"Sunbae… eerrh… Yi Jung, are you hitting on me?" she tries to sound annoy but a sweet smile is plastered on her face.

Yi Jung laughed on the other line. "Is everything okay there? Can I pick you pick in 30 minutes?"

"Yes, no problem, we'll actually close today earlier, since it's been a very busy day."

"Ok, I'll see you later. I love you."

She chuckled. "I love you too." Yi Jung has really changed, he's now showing his feelings openly, he never fails to say 'I love you', 'I miss you' to her.

Gaeul fixed herself and waited for her boyfriend, who came in just in time.

"How are you?" greeting her with a peck on the cheeks and a hug.

"I'm okay," giving him her sweet assuring smile.

"Boss, we're going."

"Ok, Gaeul thank you again!" Gaeul smirked because he's thanking her but looking at his boyfriend. Yi Jung chuckled.

"So, how was your day? Is everything okay for the exhibit?" They are now hand-in-hand heading to Yi Jung's car.

"Well, things are all right in the studio, nothing to worry." Yi Jung said, pinching her nose.

"Just tell me if I can help, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They both laughed.

They are having fun inside the car on the way to have dinner, when Yi Jung's phone rang.

"Hello. … What? Okay, I'll be there." Yi Jung's mood changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: HIS MOM

"Is there something wrong?" Gaeul softly asked, holding onto his arms, she rarely see Yi Jung in that mood.

"I'm sorry about that." He enforced a smile. "Mom's in the hospital again, I am sorry, but can I just send you home now, I'll just call you later."

"Ok, but… I can go with you, if you want." She said, giving him an assuring smile.

His mood lightens.

"Young Master, your mom's condition is stable now. She's now in the room." Their butler narrated to him when they reached the hospital.

"Ok, thank you. You may now go home first, just come back tomorrow morning."

Yi Jung and Gaeul went to the room to see his mom.

"Yi Jung, I am glad you came to see me." He kissed his mom and Gaeul bowed to greet her.

"Girlfriend?" His mom raised an eyebrow upon seeing Gaeul, she knows his son too well, that is the first time that he bring a girl in to a "family" matters.

"Yes. Her name is Gaeul." He answered a little annoyed.

"Hello ma'am. I am glad to meet you." She's a little nervous.

The doctor then entered, checks the patient, and asked Yi Jung for a private talk… that will leave Gaeul alone with his mom; she gave him a little nod to reassure him that she'll be fine.

"This is the first time that my son introduced me to his girlfriend, where did he meet you, Miss?"

"Ma'am, please just call me Gaeul, I am the best friend of Jun Pyo sunbae's fiancée." She simply said and smiled awkwardly.

Yi Jung's mom just nod then Yi Jung came in.

"Mom, I've already talked to the doctor, Butler Lee will be here tomorrow if you need anything. We are leaving now."

Yi Jung just kissed her again and they left. Gaeul just followed. She knows that Yi Jung and her mom are not really in good terms because of some family issues. They were silent in the car all the way to Gaeul's house.

"Do you want to go inside for a while, I'll cook something quick." She said when they stopped on their house.

"I love my mom." Yi Jung started while they were eating. "I love her so much that I don't want to see her suffer like that. I chose to ignore her and live away from her so I won't see her in pain."

Gaeul just listen as he pours out his heart about his mom. She holds his hand, "I can actually feel that you are really concern on her, show it to her, she needs you, Yi Jung. And don't forget that I am just here to support you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: MOM & GAEUL

Gaeul woke up very early and prepare some food to bring to the hospital.

"Good morning, Ma'am, I brought some food for you."

She just nod, looking past behind her.

"uhm, I came here alone…"

She just nod again. "Oh well, thank you for the food."

"Aren't you afraid that my son will just dumped you like her other girlfriends before?"

Gaeul is caught off guard, but she easily recovers and gives her a radiant smile. "No Ma'am, Yi Jung has actually changed, I know that he loves me," she answered confidently.

Yi Jung's mom is amazed on what she heard and felt sad, "seems like you know my son now more than I do."

Gaeul just kept silent, and offered her the food she brought. They started talking awkwardly, but as hours go by, they started to feel at ease with each other, that they can share a good laugh once in a while talking about Yi Jung. Yi Jung's mom got to know her son's girlfriend. They were so busy talking with each other that they barely notice the time if not for the entrance of Butler Lee with the nurse.

"Madame, you need to be brought to the laboratory for an examination."

"Oh, okay."

"Gaeul, I am sorry I have taken much of your time, I think you should go ahead. Thank you for your visit," giving her a warm smile.

"It's not a problem, Ma'am. I'll go ahead."

"Gaeul, just call me Auntie."

Gaeul nodded, "Ok, auntie, get well soon." then she said goodbye.

The following week, Yi Jung got busy preparing for the exhibit, meanwhile Gaeul went to the hospital everyday after classes to visit Yi Jung's mom.

"Hello Auntie, how are you today?"

"Well, I am fine, I am allowed to go out of the hospital today, thank you for my special nurse named Gaeul."

They both laughed.

They are busy chatting, when someone came.

"Gaeul?"

"Oh Son, you're here." Happiness can be seen on Mrs. So's face.

Seeing her son's reaction on seeing Gaeul with her, "Hey Gaeul, seems like you're boyfriend didn't know your whereabouts, eh." Mrs. So is teasing her.

Gaeul just grinned, walked towards Yi Jung and gave him a peck on the cheek, then excused herself.

"I think you two have a chat first; I'll just check Butler Lee in the doctor's office."

Yi Jung is a bit surprised on what he saw, 'looks like I missed something here.' He just shook his head, and approached his mom.

"Son, how's the preparation for the exhibit? Gaeul mentioned that you'll have an exhibit."

"Everything's fine" he said, giving her mom a kiss.

"Yi Jung, she's a very kind and loving lady, you are very lucky to have her… she has a very infectious smile that makes people around her feel good. On the past few days that she's here, I almost forgot that this is a hospital… And by the manner she talks about you, she also feels so blessed to have you, take good care of her, okay?"

Yi Jung just nod; with what he heard, he felt that something has changed to his mom since his father left her. He can now see happiness on her eyes.

After a while, Gaeul and Butler Lee came.

"Auntie, let's go, the doctor cleared your discharged papers now."

Butler Lee carried the bags, while the couple assisted Mrs. So.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: MOM?

They have reached the So mansion; Gaeul assisted Mrs. So to her room.

"Auntie, I'll better go ahead so you can rest first, I'll just visit you again some other time."

"Thank you very much, Gaeul," she hugged her and whispered, "when will you call me Mom?"

Gaeul blushed and they both laughed.

"Ehem, ehem, can I join?" the two ladies didn't notice that Yi Jung has already entered the room and is watching them.

"Of course, come here, Son." They all laughed.

For the first time, Yi Jung felt that the wall that he had build between him and his mom had been broken down, and that's because of this lady, who is radiantly smiling now.

The couple is in the veranda, spending time together, and making-up for the past few days that they have not seen each other. They are sitting side by side, Yi Jung hugging her, with Gaeul's head resting on his shoulder.

"Gaeul, I don't know how can I thank you for coming to my life. You have been making my life worthwhile now." Yi Jung slightly loosened his hug, kissed her on the lips and said "Thank you".

Gaeul shook her head and replied, " I should be the one thanking you, for letting me do my best and have the courage to live my life the way I want. You have also made my life more meaningful by loving me."

Yi Jung just smiled and pinched her nose. 'My mom is right; I am so lucky to have her.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: CHANGES

"A.. a... auntie? What is this for?" Jan Di became so nervous and surprised. Jun Pyo's mom is offering her (again) a large amount of money.

"Jan Di, this is not like before. When you talked to me in the hospital, I started to realize how cruel I am to my children, since then I tried to be more of a mother to them and decided to just let Jun Hee take over the company. I want to thank you so much for that, and also for giving Jun Pyo the care that I was not able to provide for him. I am offering you this because I just want you to be relaxed with your family's situation. I know that you're busy on your studies, and also preparing for the wedding."

Jan Di calmed down a little. "But auntie, I really can't accept this."

"If you can't really accept this, just consider this as a loan. Let your parents use this to expand their laundry business, and then just return this when they become stable. Okay? I just really want to help and make up for the burden that I have caused your family."

"Jan Di, accept it. Just consider it as my way of thanking you for patiently taking care of me before." Jun Pyo's dad urged her joining them in the room.

She just nods, smiled, and all she said is 'thank you'. She is so happy by the treatment that she's getting now from her fiancée's parents, especially his mom. Jun Hee who is observing them across the room, is also happy on the turn of events.

A maid entered the room, "Excuse me, Ms. Jan Di. Young Master is complaining of a bad headache and wanted to see you."

Jan Di got panicked and hurriedly excused herself to see Jun Pyo immediately. The couple looked at each other, just smiled and shook their heads, 'how can that happen, they just saw Jun Pyo so vigorous a while ago.'

Jan Di hurriedly entered Jun Pyo's room, "hey, what happened? How are you feeling?"

"Aaaargh, my head."

Jan Di is about to touch Jun Pyo's head to check his temperature, when he pulled her into embrace. She dropped into him. Jan Di could only slap his arms and laugh upon realizing the trick he has made. The situation and feeling is so familiar, the only difference now is that she did not bother to be freed from his arms, and she feels so serene with their situation now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: SECRETS

"Bye, I'll just pick you up after your class."

"uhh, mmm, no, there's no need… mmmm, Jan Di will pick me up, we're going to look for probable souvenirs for her wedding…"

"Really? So, I'll just go with the two of you, how's that?"

"Ei, Yi Jung, please. I'll just call you when I got home"

"Okay, okay." Yi Jung laughed seeing Gaeul getting annoyed on his persistence. "I'll go ahead. You take care, okay. I love you," he kissed her and left.

Gaeul just nod and watch him leave, she felt guilty lying to him, but she can't disappoint her…

FLASHBACK:

"Hello Auntie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thank you. I hope you are also okay."

"Of course, your son has been good to me, we got no problems."

They both laughed, then Gaeul sense that she keep silent.

"Auntie? Are you and Yi Jung having problems again?"

"Oh no, it's not that." Silence. "Mmmm, Gaeul, I wish to ask a favor from you, can you help me arrange a meeting with Yi Jung's dad, I just want to talk to him, just to clear some issues. Please."

"But auntie… Yi Jung won't like this…"

"I know... that's why you're the one I called."

"Ok, let's see what I can do."

xxxxxxxxxx

'I am sorry Yi Jung, I know that you'll get mad if you'll know about this, but I just can't disappoint your mom, I can feel that she's hurting for a very long time, maybe she also needs to have closure with your dad.' Gaeul sighed and proceed to her classroom.

Classes ended. Gaeul hurriedly fixed her things and go straight to the restaurant, where they agreed to meet. She came a little late.

"Oh, I am so sorry sir, I got caught in the traffic going her. Please accept my apologies."

"No, it's okay, nothing to worry."

"uhmm, our first meeting was not a pleasant one, let me introduce again myself, I am Chu Gaeul, Yi Jung's girlfriend."

"Yes, I am sorry about that one; my son was so rude and did not realize that he has crossed the line."

Gaeul just smiled and nodded. Looking at this man now, he's just like Yi Jung before, someone who's been hiding a lonely face behind their philandering attitudes.

"Come on, Gaeul, let's enjoy the food."

While they were having dessert, Gaeul told him her reason why she requested that meeting.

The man sorrowfully smiled, "It's not true that I didn't love her, we just only came to the point, that we can no longer be even civil to each other. I was also hurt giving up so easily and left my family. I was hurt, and up to now."

Meanwhile,

'Why is she not picking up her phone?' It's his nth time to call her.

"Hello Jandi, is Gaeul still with you?"

"Sunbae, why are asking me about Gaeul? I haven't seen her since the other day, and only talked to her on the phone yesterday."

"Ok. Thank you."

'But she clearly said this morning that she'll be with Jandi.'

He decided to go to her house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: HEARTBREAK

'The lights are still off. Where is she?' He's starting to worry. Half an hour has passed, but she has still not appeared. He was about to call Woo Bin for help when an unfamiliar car stopped in front of the house.

Gaeul emerged from the car; she was thanking the man for the ride and for granting her request, when she noticed that he's looking past behind her.

"Yi Jung…."

With both hands tightened, Yi Jung is glaring intently to his father and shouted, "What do you want now? Are you not yet satisfied destroying my life? Get out of here, NOW!"

Gaeul is startled and hold unto his arms, "Yi Jung, please," she turned to Yi Jung's dad, "Sir, please leave first, I am sorry for this."

After the man left, they both kept silent for a while.

"Why are you with him?" Yi Jung is still furious, fist is still clenched.

"I just asked him.… Yi Jung, can't you forgive him 'till now?" she decided not to tell the real reason, but her answer only made Yi Jung more furious.

He snatched his arms from her clasp and faced her "So you're meeting him behind my back? Is this what? Your first? second date?"

"Yi Jung, it's not what you think." Gaeul tries to be calm and ignore his insinuations.

"Is it because I've already changed, and you realized that you really like womanizers?"

Gaeul wasn't able to believe what she heard, and slapped him. He only smiled at her bitterly, walked away, and sped off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gaeul can no longer remember how she was able to reach her room, with those tears blocking her eyes, she felt so weak and tired on what happened. Although she knew that Yi Jung will be mad when he finds out about the meeting, she did not expect him to accuse her that way.

Meanwhile, Yi Jung drove as fast as he can to reach his studio, released his anger and pain, after few minutes, the whole studio is totally messed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Yi Jung tried to forget what had happen and worked in the studio but he always end up crying and drowning him self in alcohol.

Meanwhile, Yi Jung's parents' met, and Mrs. So knew what happened when Mr. So met with Gaeul.

"But, Gaeul didn't tell me anything about that, I know that Yi Jung will be mad that's why I asked Gaeul, they might have problems now because of me."

"I think you should talk to him now, explain to him everything, he won't like it if I'll be the one to talk to him. He's still mad at me; maybe in the future he'll forgive me."

Mrs. So went to the studio; a pungent smell of alcohol greets her as soon as she opened the door.

"Son, what are you doing?" Yi Jung is sitting on the floor, drinking, and with at least 6 empty bottles around.

"Oh mom, you're here," he tried to stand to kiss his mom, but he is tipsy.

"Yi Jung, stop these nonsense. Gaeul didn't do anything wrong."

"Mom, I love her, I've changed for her…" tears started to flow on his cheeks.

"Son, I am sorry. I am the one who asked her to meet your father."

"What? MOM!" he is furious.

"Yi Jung, calm down. Listen to me first, please." His mom started to cry.

Yi Jung pacifies a little.

"Son, I am sorry if I've caused misunderstanding between you and Gaeul. I've already met up with your dad to clear things between us. I know that you won't approve it, that's why I asked Gaeul to ask your dad to meet me. I am very sorry that I have dragged her into my own problems."

Yi Jung just kept silent and regretted his behavior towards Gaeul, he knows that he had hurt her so much.

"Mom, can you help me ask Gaeul to forgive me?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ma!" she forced to sound cheerful.

"Gaeul! What a surprise? What are you doing here?"

She hugged her mom and pretended to be hurt, "Don't you want me to be here, I came here to visit you and Papa."

Her mom laughed, "That's not what I mean, it's just that you always asked us what you'd bring for us before going here, look, it seems that you didn't bring anything for us now!"

Gaeul pouted that only make her mom laughed louder. Hearing his wife laughing, Gaeul's dad came out the house.

"Oh, we have a visitor!" Gaeul walked to his dad and gave him a hug. Her mom walked to them, "Let's go inside, maybe our visitor is hungry now." They all shared a good laugh.

Since her dad lost his job because of her affiliation to Jan Di, Gaeul's parents decided to move in a nearby province, where his dad luckily got a supervisory position in one of the small company there. Gaeul decided to spend few days with her parents to help her take a breath from what had happen.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello mom, have you talked to her lately? She seems like not home."

"No, Yi Jung, I can't call her, maybe her phone is off. Son, please give her some time, everything will be okay soon." His mom reassured him.

Yi Jung is inside his car, in front of Gaeul's house, he's been going there every night trying his luck to talk to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: FORGIVENESS

Although she's not yet feeling really well, Gaeul decided to continue on her work in the kindergarten the following week.

Gaeul was able to make herself busy with her students the whole day, slightly putting away her pain from her mind.

She was on her way going out of the school, when someone shows up.

"Auntie, how are you?"

Mrs. So hugged her tightly and invites her to a nearby café.

"Gaeul, I am sorry that I've caused you and Yi Jung a problem."

"No, Auntie, don't think about it. Maybe this is really what is bound to happen, if that didn't happen, maybe another thing will come up that may have broke us apart." She smiled bitterly, staring on the ring on her finger, which Yi Jung gave her when he went back from Sweden.

Mrs. So holds her both hands, "Gaeul, can you still forgive him. He is just mad that time; you know that he despise his dad so much. I am so sorry for how he behaved. I should have known earlier about this, I wasn't aware that something happened that day. I am so sorry."

Gaeul just nod.

They ate silently.

"Gaeul, I still have to go somewhere near here, I'll just ask the driver to send you home."

"There is no need, auntie. It's okay; I can go home by myself."

"But, I insist. I have already instructed the driver where to send you." She said opening the car for her and slightly pushing her inside.

Gaeul just waved to Mrs. So, and settled on her seat and just stared on her hands on her lap, she is so drowned unto her thoughts that she did not realize that a pair of eyes keeps glancing on her through the mirror.

She didn't know how long have she been in the car, then it stopped, and the driver spoke,

"We're here."

Her heart skipped a beat, hearing that voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers, sorry my chapters are short, this is my first fanfic… please bear with me, and thank you for reading my story… don't worry, I'll post more chapters so you won't be bored. Keep reading!

Chapter 13: CLOSE TO HIM

"We're here."

Her heart skipped a beat, hearing that voice. She quickly looks at her "driver" and found an awkwardly smiling face of the person that she had been yearning to see in the past few days. She almost melts seeing him and that smile again, but she was able to give him a straight face and hide what she feels.

He got off the car, opened the door for her, and offered his hand. The moment her hand touched his, she felt that he tightens his grip. She got off the car, and looked away from him to control herself from hugging him. That's the only time that she realized where they are.

He is now guiding her to a villa, which is near a beach. She can't help but gasp seeing magnificent scenery; the sea is calm, just forming small waves from time to time and hitting the shoreline. The serenity of the water is highlighted by the reflection of the fading brightness of the sun as it slowly sets through the horizon. The gentle blowing of the wind that touches her face also added to the breathtaking emotion that she feels right now. The setting is really perfect; she closed her eyes and enjoyed its beauty in her thoughts. She smiled when she remembers that everything is more perfect because she's standing next to him, with their hands still intertwined. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him but she quickly looked away seeing him, keenly staring at her.

"uhm… it's beautiful here." She decided to start a conversation.

"Yes, but it has became more amazing because you are here." She smirked, without looking at him.

Nobody talked for the next few minutes.

"Gaeul.. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for what I've said... I'm sorry that I hurt you..."

She just hugged him and smiled. 'Auntie is right; she has sent me home… close to him.'

"I missed you so much. I am really sorry…" tears started to run down his cheeks…

Gaeul dried his tears with her thumb, "I've already forgiven you, let's just forget about it," she leaned towards him and pressed her lips into his, and they let each other feel how much they missed each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

They spend the night together in the villa.

Gaeul is already been serenely sleeping, but Yi Jung is still widely awake watching the angelic sleeping form of the lady on his arms. He can't stop smiling; he never imagined that he'll sleep with someone without 'anything' happening between them. He only proved more to himself how special Gaeul is; she's such a temptation to him, but he really loves her that he is willing to wait for the right time. He pulled her closer to him, plants a kiss on her forehead, and closed his eyes to sleep, with a smile on his face.

When Gaeul woke up in the morning Yi Jung is securely hugging her, his arms wrapped around her. She felt so happy spending the night with him, and she's so elated to get such special affection from him even when sleeping. As much as she wants to snuggle closer to him, she decided to get up when she realized that she's lying unto his shoulder and arm probably all night. She carefully removed his arms from her and quietly gets up. But before she can totally get out of the bed...

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Yi Jung said sleepily, with eyes still closed and holds unto her arm.

Gaeul faced him, "I just want you to sleep comfortably, your arm and shoulder might be totally numb by now because of me. Just sleep more; I'll just prepare something for our breakfast."

"It's only 6AM, you're already hungry?" Yi Jung started to get up.

Gaeul shook her head, "Not yet. Remember, I ate too much last night", she laughed.

"Well, in that case, let's sleep again" Yi Jung said, pulling her with him to bed.

"And don't worry about me; I can only sleep comfortably if you're beside me." Yi Jung said holding her closely.

She did not argue anymore, she just snuggled closely to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: ASSURANCE

"Why are we here?"

Jun Pyo did not answered, he get off the car and sat on one of the benches. Jan Di followed him and sat beside him.

"Jan Di, I've been to Macau, to New York, and other different places, but this place will always be special to me, particularly this spot." He said, looking at her.

She laughed, "this is where you met the very first person, who is not thrilled seeing the F4."

He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder and Jan Di leaned unto him.

"Jan Di, thank you for everything, for daring to splatter ice cream on my face, for giving me your flying high-kick, and for bearing with my not-so-childish pranks on you. I really have so many things to thank you, and of course, thank you for accepting me."

She just kept laughing quietly on all the instances that he mentioned, she's resting her head on his shoulders, and playing with her fingers the sun-moon necklace that he gave her. They have been through a lot on their relationship and she's glad that neither of them gave up.

"I also want to say sorry for hurting you when we met in Macau, you have no idea how much I was hurt by saying those words to you. I just want you to know, that I never had any intention to hurt you, not in the past or in the future. I want to assure you that I'll be a good husband to you and a loving father to our children." Jun Pyo ended his promise with a kiss on her head and hugged her tightly.

Jan Di can't help but shed a tear, feeling so happy hearing those words that she, herself, is sure that he will keep.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Gaeul. How's my soulmate?"

"I think she's fine." She chuckled and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Can we sit here for a while?" Gaeul sat on one of the benches in front of the kindergarten; he sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder. "Is there any problem?"

She smiled calmly. "I am just thinking something, it's related to your exhibit."

He didn't say anything, letting her to continue.

"I am thinking of … don't you want your… don't you want them to be at your exhibit?"

"You mean my family?" he avoided her look.

Gaeul nodded.

He didn't say anything for a while, sighed and then looked at her, intertwined his fingers with her and smiled, "You can really see ME beyond me. I'm trying not to entertain that thought, but here you are saying it aloud."

She leaned unto his shoulder, "do you want me to invite them for you?"

"Will you do it for me?"

"No problem!" she said giving him her warm smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: EXHIBIT DAY

As expected, famous painters from foreign countries came to see Yi Jung's creations. There are also prominent personalities that took advantage of the event to socialize.

"Hey, just relax." Gaeul gave him a reassuring smile and slightly fixed his tie, "they'll be here in few minutes."

They are near the entrance to greet the attendees. The F3 and Jan Di are already inside not too far from them.

He laughed softly to hide his anxiousness, "I'm not thinking about it," he lied looking sideways. But when he looked at her, seeing her knowing smile, he only smiled back at her in defeat, and nod.

Gaeul is busy chatting with the parents' of one of her students, who also came to see the exhibit, when she felt his cold hands unto her. When she glanced at him, he's looking on someone who's walking to their direction. She quickly and politely excused herself from the parents to give her full attention to what might happen.

Yi Jung felt a little weak and needed support when he saw his dad with a lady behind him, he quickly holds unto her hand. She reassuringly tightens her hold to let him feel her presence.

As the couple approached them, Yi Jung is surprised to see that the lady is none other than her mom, he felt a little relieved.

They both bowed to the older couple.

"Hello Gaeul, how have you been?" Mr. So greeted her first.

"I am okay sir, thank you." Gaeul answered still holding on to Yi Jung's hand.

"Yi Jung, thank you for inviting me here. There are so many people, this I'm sure will be a huge success."

Yi Jung just nodded and said thank you, while his mom is just happily observing them.

To take rid of the awkwardness of the situation, Gaeul offered that they will escort the couple to go around the exhibits.

They were about to enter the gallery, when someone called Yi Jung's name. When they glanced back, Gauel was stunned when she saw Eun Jae, with Yi Jung's brother.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: PERFECTLY COMPLETE

Mr. and Mrs. So walked around the gallery with Yi Jung and Gaeul, while Eun Jae and Yi Jung's brother go their own way.

Gaeul, although somehow felt disturbed seeing Eun Jae with Yi Jung's brother, tried to interact casually.

"Yi Jung, don't worry about us here, go, entertain the visitors," his mom offered. He just nod, excused himself and motioned to Gaeul to go with him.

Yi Jung led her at the balcony at the back of the gallery. He leaned on one of the huge posts, sighed, closed his eyes and massaged his forehead.

Seeing him in that kind of state, Gaeul decided to set aside her own worries and questions in mind.

"Tired already?" She warmly asked him, standing in front of him.

He opened his eyes and hold her both hands, "not really, I am just overwhelmed seeing my family complete today," he smiled.

"I am glad that you are happy having them all here tonight," she said.

"I am happy because my family are here, the F3 plus Jan Di are also here to support me, and the presence of someone very special completed my happiness." Yi Jung said meaningfully and hugged her.

As much as Gaeul wants to fully claim that 'someone', she can't help but think that Yi Jung is referring to Eun Jae. But her worries and questions vanished when she heard him said:

"Gaeul, I won't be fully happy if you are not here with me. You have helped me to be complete as a person when you love me, and everything about me will never be complete again if you'll not be with me." His words made her blush, and she tightened her arms around him.

The couple is still taking their time; enjoying their hug when they felt that pairs of eyes are watching them.

"Hey lovebirds, what are the two of you doing here?" Jun Pyo asked.

Before he can answer, Woo Bin butt in, "bro, your secretary there inside have been bombarded with questions from visitors, maybe you want to help?"

They all laughed, knowing that he has no secretary, and Woo Bin's comments are just exaggerations. They remained in the balcony for a little more time, joking around before they decided to go back inside.

Feeling a little better and adjusted towards the situation, Yi Jung accepted his father's invitation for a dinner together; his mom suggested having it in the So mansion.

They had a very intimate dinner, although there are silent moments from time to time, they did their own share of getting rid of awkwardness.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Gaeul, I should be very, very grateful to you."

The couple is now in Gaeul's house, he took her home after dinner.

"If it is not because of you, they would not have shared with me this special day, especially my dad. Did you know that today is the very first time that my dad, my brother, and I drink together? It was such a great beginning for us. I'm glad that Mom and Dad are now at least okay."

She is just listening, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling happy, knowing that his mind and heart is now at peace towards his father.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: NERVOUS JAN DI

"Hello Jan Di, we're on our way now… okay we'll see you later." Gaeul can't help but shook her head. "That is her seventh call; she's worried that I won't meet her to fit the gown."

Yi Jung chuckled, "I can't believe that the future queen of Shinhwa will be that agitated because of the wedding."

They both laughed.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were already in the Gu mansion fitting their suits, when they arrived, Jan Di is the living room walking back and forth.

"Yah, Yi Jung sunbae, why didn't you pick her up earlier?"

But before he can explain, Jan Di has already dragged her best friend going upstairs.

"I really can't believe that she's acting like that because of this wedding." Yi Jung said amusedly joining the F2 on Jun Pyo's room, "she called Gaeul more than five times on our way here."

"Yup, and she is nagging Jun Pyo if he told you clearly about today's fitting in between that calls." Woo Bin said and then they laughed.

Jun Pyo just laughed with them, thinking about his fiancee's behavior lately.

xxxxxxxxxx

Three striking and elegant groomsmen led the march of the entourage, followed by the blissful groom with his parents.

Next is Jun Hee and Chief Jung, who both stands as their only principal sponsors. Like what the couple wanted, they only invited family and friends as guests.

Then the only bridesmaid on her knee-length white dress, who did not fail to make Yi Jung be mesmerized, and imagined that she is walking down the aisle to be his wife.

And here comes the bride, on her simple white tube gown, with full body length lace veil covering her face, with its other end trailing at the back. She is full of smiles yet teary-eyed on the arms of her parents.

The wedding rites didn't take so long. The church was filled with cheers and applause when the groom kissed his bride. Everyone proceeded to the garden of the Shinhwa hotel for the reception.

Gaeul can't help shedding tears, watching the couple surrounded by the guests, she is so happy seeing her best friend finally married to her soulmate.

"Pretty girl, this is a wedding ceremony not a burial." She found Yi Jung grinning beside her, offering her a handkerchief.

She snatched the handkerchief, "I am just so happy for them."

He pats her head and pinched her reddened nose, "You're really one of a kind."

"I am." She managed to retort back, and they both laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: ALONE

"Jan Di! What are you doing here? When did you come back?"

The two girls hugged each other. It's been almost a month since Jan Di's wedding, she just come back from their honeymoon.

"I missed you Jan Di. How are you? How is Jun Pyo?"

"I am okay, we are okay. He went to a meeting today, and he allowed me to meet you today, so we can spend time together, before we all meet up tonight for our welcome home dinner."

"Tonight? Wait, does the F3 know that you're back?"

"I'm not sure if he had already called them, we just came back last night."

Jan Di noticed the sudden change of her friend's mood. "Why Gaeul, do you and Yi Jung have other plans for tonight?" she said, teasing her.

"None. Actually, Yi Jung left yesterday."

FLASHBACK:

"_Are you okay? Is there something bothering you? You seemed so agitated?"_

"_Gaeul… I don't know how to say this but…", Yi Jung closed his eyes and quickly said, "I am leaving tomorrow for an exhibit in China and I won't be back until next week."_

_Her lips parted to say something but she just decided to keep silent._

"WHAT? Next week? But it's already your birthday the day after tomorrow, do you mean he'll not be here for your birthday? Gaeul, he knows about your birthday, didn't he?"

Gaeul forced a smile, "Of course, but Jan Di, it's just okay especially now that you are here. And also he promised that we'll celebrate my birthday when he comes back."

Jan Di can only sigh, and hates Yi Jung in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: HAPPY? BIRTHDAY

"Hello Gaeul! Happy birthday! I love you."

"Ma, thank you."

"Here's your Papa." She heard her mom passed the phone.

"Happy birthday, Gaeul!"

"Thanks, Pa."

"What's your plan for your birthday?"

"I have class today in the kindergarten, I may just invite Jan Di over for dinner, if she's not busy."

"We are sorry, we can't be with you today."

"That's okay Pa, thank you for remembering my birthday. I have to go now; my students might worry if I came late. Bye, Papa. Don't worry about me." she made her voice a little energetic.

She just decided to hold her phone going to the kindergarten so she won't miss Yi Jung's call to greet her, which she is waiting since she woke up.

When she went out her house, pairs of eyes are watching her from a far.

She glanced on her wristwatch, it's only an hour before the end of her class yet Yi Jung hasn't called her yet.

The F3 and Jan Di have already given her a short call during lunch break.

After the students left, Gaeul started fixing her things, she is so exhausted feeling sad, and sighed 'he has forgotten my birthday.' Then her phone rang, only to be disappointed a bit when she saw Jan Di's name on the screen.

The voice on the other line is in panic, "Gaeul, I'm here at your house, please come straight home. Please, I'll wait for you."

Before she can ask what happened, the call has ended, so she immediately left the school worried over her friend.

She is almost out of breath in a hurry when she reached her house, she fish out her phone from her bag to call Jan Di, when someone covered her nose and mouth, then she lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gaeul woke up on her own bed; her side table clock said it's already 20 minutes past 7pm. She quickly gets up remembering what had happen and worrying about Jan Di. She's looking for her phone to call her, but she can't find it, and her bag is also missing. She's getting really nervous, there's something wrong going on. She bravely went out of her room and went down to check her things on the living room.

As soon as she stepped down of the stairs, she was startled by the sudden turning on of the lights, and falling of the confetti.

She only relaxed when she recognized the F3 and her bestfriend, singing happy birthday for her.

"Yah! Jan Di, you scared me with your call." Everyone laughed remembering how Jan Di called her friend earlier.

"Gaeul, we just want to surprise you."

"Thank you, but, what's with the making-me-sleep tactic?"

"It's Woo Bin's idea," Ji Hoo butts in.

Gaeul glared at Woo Bin with questioning look.

"Well, it's because you came so early, and we are not done preparing here," he grinned.

"Of course, I'm worried about Jan Di." She replied, and they all laughed.

Then Jun Pyo asked, "Are you happy with this surprise?"

She nods smiling, "I'm really thankful that you are all here," then her smile is suddenly wiped out remembering that Yi Jung hasn't called her yet.

"Maybe it's now time for the mastermind to come out, so the birthday girl will be totally happy."

She just looked at her guests puzzled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: SURPRISES

When Gaeul turned around, she gasped seeing Yi Jung walking towards her, smiling sweetly, and carrying flowers.

She stood speechless as he hugged and kissed her, "Happy birthday," then handed her the flowers.

"I thought you're in…" she was not able to finish what she is saying because he cut her.

"I have a gift for you," then Yi Jung walked to the door and opened it.

"Ma, Pa, you're here!" Gaeul happily runs towards her parents.

"Well, this young man came to the house three days ago, introducing himself as your boyfriend."

Gaeul thought for a while and turned to Yi Jung, "Three days? You didn't go to China?"

Yi Jung sheepishly nodded, "I know you will be happy to be with them on your birthday."

"So are you happy now?" her mother asked, "You're like a walking zombie this morning eh."

"This morning?"

"Yes, we are there outside across the street, in Yi Jung's car when we made the call; then we saw you walking like zombie." Her father said laughing.

Everyone laughed, and Woo Bin teased, "Oh maybe because someone did not call her earlier."

Gaeul is teary-eyed, Yi Jung walked close to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

Gaeul's dad said, "Hey, Yi Jung this is your idea anyway, so you're the one responsible to stop my daughter crying, eh." Then turned to others, "Let's leave them here, let's go, we better taste the food."

The rest of the group followed Gaeul's dad, meanwhile, Yi Jung hugged her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and whispered, "that's for the few days that I was not able to see you", before they followed everyone to the table.

Everyone is having fun on the surprise party for Gaeul, cheerful conversations and laughters filled the dining area. They are enjoying their dessert, when Yi Jung stand up and called everybody's attention.

"Everyone," he paused glancing to Gaeul's parents, "thank you for cooperating with me to make this surprise party for my very special girl possible. And…" he paused again.

He turned to Gaeul and offered his hand for her to stand, "Gaeul, with our friends here and especially your parents," he paused, got down on his right knee and got something from his breast pocket…

Gaeul did not totally expects the next phrase that she hears from him, she's stunned on what is happening and the tears started to run down her checks again.

"Gaeul, will you marry me?" putting the diamond ring on her finger.

She only nods in response; pulls up Yi Jung to a warm embrace and whispered, "Yes, I will marry you."

Hearing it from her, Yi Jung can't help but also shed a tear of joy. Then everyone stood up and joined them to form a group hug. Gaeul's parents are just silently watching their daughter, whose happiness is really visible.


	21. Chapter 21

NOTE: This is not a regular chapter.

I would just like to use this page to THANK everyone who have followed and reviewed my first fanfic, _**SOULMATES**_.

Thank you so much to:

_**JuicyBooteyhh20, miss0sunny, Book digester, ariesgerl, m13imi, **_

_**moonlover245, ohemgee123, Viva La Fish, tomoeri, newgirl5, **_

_**yuki-eiji, wearenotyourmother, TripleKissLove, xJoannex, uni13, **_

_**aridenere, samile1012, Xx-RainbowIcicle-Xx, cutemassie**_

for following my story;

and my heartfelt appreciation to the following for sharing their insights about my story:

_**uni13**_

_**Soerak**_

_**pers3eas**_

_**SouEullover**_

_**TripleKissLove**_

_**unknown**_

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

I'll be posting the last three chapters tomorrow. Hopefully, you'll all enjoy how my story will end. Comments are still welcome; please tell me what you think about the ending.

**Happy Birthday, Kim So Eun!**

*** soulm8 ***


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: MEETING THEM

Gaeul woke up by the message tone of her phone.

It's from Yi Jung: Good morning, my wife! Please get ready; I'll pick you and your parents around 11am. See you later. I love you.

She smiled, calling her wife this early, glanced at the ring on her finger and replied: Okay. I love you too.

She went out of her room and joined her parents on breakfast.

Before 11am, Yi Jung came, greeted her parents with a hug, then approached her and greeted her with a kiss on the lips, which made her blush. Seeing her blush, Yi Jung pinched her nose, and whispered, "be used to it" and grinned, on which she answered with a smirk.

Her parents laughed softly seeing the couple's sweet antics.

Gaeul was surprised to see Yi Jung's family waiting for them in the restaurant, Eun Jae is also there. She instantly looked to her parents, worried that her parents may be humiliated or whatsoever. Yi Jung tugged their intertwined hands and teased her, "You already know them, they are not from Shinhwa."

She just smiled and nods.

As they ate, Gaeul saw how the So family accommodates her parents. They are now busily chatting about different topics while eating. She felt really relieved and smiled to herself; Yi Jung's family really accepts her. On the other hand, Yi Jung is watching her closely, wondering what is going through her mind, why she suddenly smiled. When she turned to look at him, he takes her hand into his under the table; they just stared at each other, smiling.

They were lost into their staring moments, when Eun Jae and his brother called their attention.

"Hey, you two, we would not mind if you'll excuse yourselves so you can stare to each other for the rest of the day."

Yi Jung chuckled, while the others laughed, especially because Gaeul tried to hide her reddened cheeks.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: KIDS

Few days before their wedding, Yi Jung brought Gaeul to the museum.

"What are we doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you. You have already taken your leave from the kindergarten, right?"

She nods; confused on the surprise he's giving her.

Yi Jung put her hands on her shoulders, "Just stay still, don't move". He then looked past her, gesturing on something at her back.

"Now, close your eyes, and turn around." Gaeul follows, while he's guiding her.

"Hello teacher!" small voices erupted in the room as she opened her eyes.

"I know that you'll miss them, so I thought that maybe a museum tour with them will make you happy."

Gaeul is so happy; children started to come to her and hug her.

"Kids, enjoy yourselves here. Teacher will be a tour guide for you today."

The children happily clapped their hands, "Thank you, teacher's husband", and then they flocked to him to give him a hug.

Gaeul laughed hearing what her students called him.

Then Yi Jung turned to her, "You enjoy too, I'll just be around."

"Okay. Thank you, I'll see you later."

"Bye kids, enjoy!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, how was it?" Yi Jung appeared from behind her. The children were all already picked-up by their parents; Gaeul is alone sitting on the bench in the atrium, busily looking around the So museum.

"Hey." Yi Jung sit beside her, she quickly leaned on to his shoulder. "Thank you for the surprise."

"You enjoyed it?"

"Of course. I really did. Those kids are so adorable."

"Seems like, you really want kids… so, how many kids do you like us to have?" Yi Jung teased her.

"Yah! Yi Jung!" she pouted, hitting him in the arm.

"Seriously, I can feel that you'll be a good mother to our future kids." He said stroking her hair.

"I know that you'll do the same." She said wrapping her arms on his waist.


	24. Chapter 24final

Chapter 23: VOWS OF FOREVER

The groom is so handsome on his three-piece suit and dark gray pants, he's happily chatting with his best buddies, his eyes showing a mix emotion of nervousness, excitement, and happiness. They stopped chatting when the wedding march started.

Jan Di takes her steps as the matron of honor. Then here comes…

The bride in her simple white off-shouldered beaded gown started to walk down the aisle. Her hair is curled and lazily resting on her shoulder. Her sweet smile is radiating beneath the overflowing veil set on top of her head with a tiara. She walks graciously, and tears started to form on her eyes as she looks directly to his groom, who in return is dashingly smiling at her.

In front of the altar, facing each other, and holding each other's hand.

"I, So Yi Jung, vows that I have never been so sure that my heart is yours until that day that you walked out on me (Gaeul chuckled.) and it will be yours until the end of our lives. I vow that I'll be the best and loyal husband for you and the best father to our future kids. I vow that I will take care of you always. I vow that before I take a breath for myself, I will take one for you first. Gaeul, accept and wear this ring as a symbol of my vows and my undying love for you."

While, Yi Jung is reciting his vows, the tears on the bride's eyes were not able to stop. He is also teary-eyed, looking intently directly to her eyes, his eyes are full of sincerity, and his words are undeniably coming from his heart.

Yi Jung lovingly slipped his hand into her veil to wipe her tears, before she started her vows.

I, Chu Gaeul, vows that I will continue to see the real you, I vow that I will always be here to listen to your heart. I vow that I will always be here to wipe away sadness from your eyes. I vow that I will never give up on you. I vow that I will be a loving and loyal wife to you, and the best mother to our future kids. Yi Jung, wear this ring as a symbol of my vows and undying love for you.

The guests are all teary-eyed witnessing the exchange of vows of the couple.

After their vows, Yi Jung carefully pulls up his bride's veil for the kiss, they are both teary-eyed; and then they hugged each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So Gaeul!" he nudged her lightly, "So Gaeul, you're crying again." Yi Jung pinched his wife's nose, teasing her. She cried more in happiness hearing him call her SO GAEUL.

From the wedding reception, the couple went straight to the villa to spend time alone with each other before they fly to Sweden the following day for their honeymoon. They are in their bed, watching the video of their wedding that took place that morning, it made Gaeul emotional for the nth time that day. Gaeul's head is on his chest, while they are leaning on the pillows that they have placed against the bed's headrest.

"I am not crying. Something got into my eyes."

Yi Jung chuckled watching his wife turned her back at him, trying to hide her face. He then pulled her back closer to him, and helped her wipe her tears.

Yi Jung stared on his wife, memorizing every detail of her face then spoke slowly looking directly into her eyes, "Always remember that I am your soulmate, and you are mine; and also you are my soulmate, and I am yours."

She chuckled hearing him say those things. "I know, we will be each other's soulmate, whom we will never let go for the rest of our lives."

He kissed her gently on the lips and whispered, "I love you, So Gaeul."

Gaeul then placed her hand unto her arms, and let it move to his face, and then her fingers started to trace the contour of his face. While, doing this, Yi Jung closed his eyes to deeply feel the touch of his wife's fingers. When, her fingers stopped on his lips, he opened his eyes to lock his gaze with hers.

After staring back with each other for a while, they shut their eyes almost at the same time as their lips closed their gap in a kiss.

The kiss started gently, Yi Jung wants to make sure that he'll not scare his wife. When he initiates to deepen the kiss, his wife responded adequately.

As Yi Jung shifted his position and gets her beneath him, Gaeul totally let go of her shyness and slid her hands around his neck, and shifted her head to match up with his kisses.

Few minutes later, the room is filled with the sound of their deep breaths, soft moans and giggles, as they felt becoming one and drowned their oneness on the bliss of love.

FIN


End file.
